Ring guards are well known in the prior art, as these ring guards, ring inserts, or ring sizers are placed on ring bands to reduce the size of a wearer's ring. Also, the ring guard secures the ring from movement along the wearer's finger. The wearing of a ring having an inside diameter larger than the diameter of the finger presents several problems: e.g. the ring can twist or rotate about the finger and thus be uncomfortable to the wearer and/or displayed in an unsightly manner, or the ring may become so loose that it may slip off the finger and become lost. Most ring guards solve the aforementioned problems which occur with over-sized finger rings. But not all ring guards are able to properly fit on a ring band having a larger band width or thickness than a normal engagement ring-type band thickness.
There remains a need for an arcuate-shaped ring guard having offset adjustable flanges for attachably securing the ring guard to various sized rings having different band thicknesses and allowing the user to wear a larger sized diameter finger ring over a smaller wearer's finger in order to obtain a snug fit on the wearer's finger. Additionally, there is a need for the offset adjustable flanges to be easily manipulated and bent to fit on the different sized band thicknesses.